Un deseo para el Dragón azul
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: No era la gran cosa ¿Qué más podía hacer por él? Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo para darle su regalo.


Rápido, rápido, él podía irse en cualquier momento, no era momento para retrasos, debía entregarle a Alan su regalo, si eso era lo único que podía hacer por él en esos instantes entonces lo haría bien. Debía llegar antes de que su entrenamiento terminara, no era tan lejos pero… ¿Por qué sus piernas pesaban tanto? Porque estaba tan nerviosa, ¡POR ARCEUS! Solo era un pequeño presente, él estaba haciendo tanto por devolver a Chespie a su lado, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Charizard ¡LANZALLAMAS!-

Un fuerte rugido la hizo detenerse antes de llegar al área de entrenamiento, el poder de aquel Charizard era indiscutible ¿A cuántos rivales había derrotado sin la necesidad de un descanso?

-Ahora ¡GARRA DRAGÓN!-

Los ojos del muchacho demostraban su propio fuego interno, no había duda de que estaba emocionado por la batalla contra Ash ¿Cómo no estarlo? Esa transformación con Greninja…

-No es el momento de perder… ¡MANON NOS NECESITA!-

El potente lanzallamas acompañado por aquel rugido hizo temblar sus piernas, logrando que la fuerza de gravedad la llevara hasta el suelo ¿O acaso fue el simple hecho de que él estuviera pensando en ella?

-A…Alan- Dijo con una voz apenas audible

El chico volteó rápidamente al escuchar el susurro; sus ojos inmediatamente cambiaron de ardientes llamas azules a unos preocupados zafiros ¿Acaso la había lastimado? ¿Le había llegado un ataque de Charizard?

-¿Ma…Manon?-Dijo permaneciendo en su sitio-¿Qué…?-

-Yo…El señor Lysson…vine con él a ver la Liga y bueno…-¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con él después de tanto tiempo?-Quería verte-

Un sonido parecido a un siseo salió de la boca del joven mientras apartaba su mirada de la que alguna vez fue su compañera

-No debiste abandonar el laboratorio, Chespie es el que te necesita, no yo-

-Pero Alan…-

-Nada Manon, ya es tarde, ¡Charizard, regresa!-Dijo apuntando a su compañero mientras este entraba en su pokebola-Es mejor que vuelvas con el señor Lysson y vayas con Chespie, no hay lugar para ti en este sitio-

Ella no debía estar cerca de él, la volvería a lastimar y no quería que algo así volviera a pasar…no soportaría ver una vez más como los ojos de Manon se nublaban por su culpa. Porque si ella no lo hubiera conocido, si no se hubieran encontrado en aquel bosque aquel día…ella no estaría sufriendo. Debía saberlo ya, siempre terminaba dañando a la gente que tenía cerca, primero al profesor Sycamore y ahora era el turno de Manon.

-Yo solo…quería darte un regalo-Respondió la chica, aún ante sus duras palabras-Lo vi en la feria y pensé en tí-

Algo se removió en el corazón del joven ¿Aun luego de todo el daño que le había causado ella pensaba en él?

-Pero veo que no soy bienvenida, no te preocupes Alan, me iré- Dijo con una sonrisa rota-Pero por favor recibe esto-

Los pasos de la joven fueron lentos, pero determinados; pero aun así cuando estuvieron frente a frente, fue ella la que bajó la mirada y murmuró

-Éxito en la batalla de mañana-

Él no debía verla llorar, no ahora, de cierta forma ella ya sabía que eso iba a pasar entonces ¿Por qué dejaba que le afectara tanto?

Sus manos temblaron cuando tomó el paquete, más aún cuando rasgó el papel para descubrir lo que había en su interior.

Era un llavero de Jirachi, el pokemón de los deseos y al lado de él una nota "Esfuérzate"

-Manon…-Llamó con voz suave

-No…no es mucho en verdad…y entiendo si no te gusta, en fin, yo…debo volver con el señor Lysson-

Ella se iba a apartar, pero antes de dar el primer paso, Alan sostuvo su muñeca

-Suel…-

Fue más rápido que su propio Metagross, pero no por eso menos efectivo. Aquel beso en la frente logró su cometido, logrando que sus mejillas combinaran perfectamente con sus cabellos

-A…¡ALAN!-Exclamó avergonzada la joven

-Gracias-Dijo el joven ignorando la pequeña protesta de su compañera-No lo merezco, pero te agradezco el gesto Manon-

El sonrojo de su compañera bien podría competir con los colores de su Charizard

-Y aquí, delante de este Jirachi espero cumplir mi deseo-

-¿Ganar la liga?-Preguntó con nerviosismo

-No-Dijo con decisión-Ser más fuerte para proteger a las personas que amo…ser más fuerte para poder volver a tu lado-


End file.
